iPod Challenge Yayyy!
by Anne Oying
Summary: Is there a better way to try out your new froggy earphones?


Shuffle Challenge Rules  
><strong>1.<strong> Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.  
><strong>2.<strong>Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).  
><strong>3.<strong>Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
><strong>4.<strong> No lingering afterwards. No cheating.  
><strong>5.<strong> Do 10 of these and post them.

* * *

><p><strong>1. How Does It Feel – Bob Dylan<strong>

Columbia swaggered down the street – eager to show off her new sequinned tailcoat. Well, actually it was a relic from her days at the castle – she'd only recently recovered in a dusty old pawn shop between a pink 50's dress and a pair of nerd glasses.

So, technically, it was new.

It still fit like a dream, still caught the eye of every postential mate as she skipped along merrily. Still totally went with her neon hair and rainbow outfit. Now if only she could relocate her tap shoes and matching hat then she'd be made for life.

"Collie?" she heard a croaky mumble enquire groggily.

She spun round nervously and her hand flew into her sparkly purse to stroke her pepper spray nervously, "Yes?" her voice reached glass shattering octaves as she looked around the darknened alleyway nervously.

"Collie? Tap-tap Girl?" the voice continued... it sounded kind of familiar too.

"Rocky?" her eyes widened impossibly as she took in the dishevelled bum behind the trash can, "Is that you?"

He blinked up at her – his hair still golden beneath the grime,, his eyes still powder blue on top of the purple bruises.

"Yes."

And Columbia couldn't help but wonder how well his gold shorts would go with her old/new jacket.

The next morning she found out.

They suited her just fine. And fit around her as snugly as the bronzed arm that was around her waist.

**2. Sally Cinnamon – The Stone Roses**

"Eddieeeeeee..." a whining sound seeped under the doorway and into the delivery-boy's door.

"Yes, Umbie?" he said through gritted teeth – what did she want now?

"Are you a homosexual?" the voice asked bluntly.

"Wh-what?" he screeched, dropping his saxophone in surprise.

"Are. You. A. Homo. Sexual?" she repeated.

"No!" he blushed furiously, glad he'd locked the door, "Why do you ask?" he added (hopefully) casually.

"Oh, no reason," she said casually, trotting off, "Must be Riff's tighty-whiteys in Frank's room then..."

**3. Decode – Paramore**

What were his motives? He'd said they were honourable... but then again, so had every guy who'd pulled up to her upturned thumb and sloppy card proclaiming 'Denton' in messy scrawl.

But, he was so obviously gay! He was wearing a bright pink bikini and had asked to borrow her lipstick!

But the way he looked at her... none of the guys at _Club Flaming Flamingo_ had looked at her like that!

And as the skinny groupie took in his smirking face and bulging bottoms... well, she couldn't help hoping that his intentions were much less than honourable.

**4. Life During Wartime – Talking Heads**

War was upon them. And of course, Brad had no choice but to enroll. Was their even a 'stay at home' option? Not that he knew of. No sir-ee! As soon as the news hit the airwaves he was the first to the barbers to get his beautiful locks shorn away.

And now, here he was. This was war. The one that had been splattered across every newspaper in town.

Granted, he was yet to leave the boot camp... but still.

So, Brad trained, and had swiftly learned his lesson about apologising to his fellow soldier during role-play (after "killing" him with a clump of grass). He 'd also learned not to touch the curried meatloaf and to never refuse to join the other troops in a night of skiving.

And that was how he found himself in this seedy little bar tucked away in a slum. His first thought upon entrance was – Great Scott! Do they know that their privates are visible? - after seeing the show that was gracing the oily stage.

But soon, and no matter how much he though of Janet back home, he found himself having fun! And even became a regular at all the clubs in town.

So, naturally, he was first in line when a new, exotic act arrived. By this time considering himself a connoisseur of all things sleazy, he had elbowed his way through the drooling masses only to come face to face with...

"Why, how forceful you still are, Brad," a familiar Cheshire grin beamed down at him from on top of the feather boa, "Such a fine specimen of manhood, so dominant..."

**5. Brick By Boring Brick - Paramore**

Magenta was living in a fantasy. Riff knew it. Frank knew it. Columbia knew it. Hell, even Eddie knew it. Everyone knew it but Magenta herself.

For, even after all these years, she still believed that every creation was the last. That the next couple of Earthlings would be the final. That the next romp would be enough to sate the prince's appetite.

She would go on and on about everything she would do when she re-entered Transsexual. All the people she would meet up with. All the places she'd visit.

She still hadn't unpacked her suitcase from when she arrived.

And yet, even though she would reminisce with Riff endlessly, though she would allow the prince to take her, ramble on to Columbia and bore Eddie to tears, even Magenta knew that she was kidding herself. She just liked to let everyone else live in the fantasy of feeling better about their own sanity though.

**6. Baggy Trousers – Madness**

Eddie was a terror – everyone agreed.

He spat spit balls, launched paper air planes and wrote rude words on the blackboard during his detention.

He was such a horrible little child that everyone generally stayed at least ten ft away from him.

Everyone but her... that mousy haired little squeaky thing. She didn't seem to mind his armpit noises and on-cue belching. Though she did tut quite a lot whenever he did something "naughty".

Whenever questioned about why she put up with him, she would smile sweetly and squeak, "'Cause we're married, silly, and we have to make allowances for each other."

And though Eddie would never admit it, it was more fun flicking snot at nerds when his wife was around to see.

**7. Schadenfreude – Avenue Q Soundtrack**

"Oh, Mags!" Columbia sobbed into the sympathetic domestic's fishnet thigh, "Why does everything bad happen to me?" she wailed hysterically.

And although Magenta tutted at Frank's latest antics, clucked at Eddie's mishaps and stroked the groupie's hair – a smile always played at her ruby lips. It felt good to know that skinnier, prettier girls had problems too.

**8. Yellow Sun – The Raconteurs**

Riff would deck anyone who dared accuse him of this; he actually liked the sun.

Although the scorching rays reddened his skin and caused him to peel on a regular basis, although the overwhelming brightness clawed at his retinas and made his corneas hiss angrily, although the deadly heat caused salty, smelly liquid to pour from his pores and force everyone in the castle to give him a wide berth until he took a shower – there were certain moments when he enjoyed it.

Especially when the scorching rays highlighted his sister's burgundy hair and flushed her face prettily, when the overwhelming brightness illuminated her shirts and made them transparent and when the deadly heat prompted her to remove an item of clothing.

**9. Run [Live] – Snow Patrol**

Why did he feel like this all of a sudden? These feelings... he'd never felt this way about something other than a particularly rare and invaluable journal of hideous crimes from Victorian times.

And yet, that dumpy, deranged and demented woman had forced open the door to his heart and jammed her foot in like a determined saleswoman.

But he was still leaving her. Her ex-husband had left her for a fake-tanned bottleblonde. But Judge Oliver Wright was leaving Betty Monroe for an autographed copy of a diary written by a deranged sexual fiend/murderer/insane scientist who wanted her for himself. And, like the morbidly fascinated ghoul that he was, he had jumped at the chance, published the thing, allowed some bald loon to make a musical out of it which eventually became a cult film. He had stayed true to the original diary completely... though his bitterness at losing his woman may have resulted in the addition of corsets, Tim Curry and a death-scene.

**10. Both Sides, Now- Joni Mitchell**

Eddie had never enjoyed life. Even as a baby, he refused to come into the world by himself and had to be dragged kicking and screaming into the hellhole known as Denton Maternal Ward.

He hated school, detested work, turned his nose up at committed relationships and snubbed every chance at monogamy that came along.

He lived close to the edge, performing death defying stunts on his hog and being sloppy with his drug and drink intake. Not caring of the outcome.

He hopped from slut to slut – of both genders – never wore protecton if he could help it, ate himself to dangerous weights and picked fights with everything that looked at him funny – even once, memorably, with a postbox.

Nope, to him, life was not a precious and sacred gift to be handled with care – it was an affliction of mortality and futility that some pissed off entity had decided to curse humans with to get back at an ex or something similarly petty.

In fact, the only time Eddie ever valued his life was when he was hacked to bits by an ice-pick wielding scientist. After that he appreciated it like hell. Shame it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been itching to do this after reading <em>BritLuvr<em>'s tribute to Frankie/Columbia - Fralumbia? Colunk?**

**It's kind of obvious where I've run out of time and had to cut them short - and I think I misquoted Frank but... meh, it's 2 am and I now have all these songs stuck in my head**

**I also have no idea how these songs inspired their accompanying drabbles, so please don't ask**


End file.
